


Lt. John Sheppard

by mischief5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: Lt. John Sheppard found a side job, much to our delight and his father's despair.
Kudos: 17





	Lt. John Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> Finn asked for a manip of a photo she said would be perfect for a young John Sheppard. I hope I did well by it. Originally posted on Livejournal Jun. 17th, 2010.


End file.
